Fire and Water
by Writerforlife1235
Summary: Azula is Fire Lord. Zuko is alone and unhappy. Will Zuko find happiness and regain his throne and will Katara marry Azula?
1. Introduction

Hey guys. I'm back. Since you guys loved my first fanfic. I decided to write another fanfic. Here's my Azutara fanfic with hints Zutara involved. :D

Introduction

Sometimes when you're alone, you forget who you are and where you belong in this world. It was hard being alone but not for me. I was banished from the Fire Nation, many years ago but I was good now. I had taught the Avatar firebending and he had defeated my father, but my sister took over. I left the avatar and his companions and was forced to travel across the seas with my Uncle Iroh and practice firebending. My sister had everything, the throne, a crown, her honor, and a beautiful water tribe girl named Katara, who I found very attractive. She was now known as Fire Lord of the Fire Nation and I heard she wasn't insane anymore since Katara came into her life. But I still didn't trust her one bit. She ruled with an iron fist and never allowed visitors. Sometimes I would sit on the deck of my ship and stare out into the sea and forget the world as we know it. I always thought of what life would be like if I became Fire Lord but that meant I had to kill my sister, Azula and Katara would never talk to me ever again.


	2. Chapter 1 the shadows

Hey guys. Here's my first chapter of my Azutara fanfic. Enjoy :D

Zuko's POV

It was a very chilly morning on my ship. My uncle was below deck playing cards with some of my men. I sat alone on the deck of the ship. My uncle came onto the deck of the ship and called my name.

"Zuko!" Iroh yelled calling out to me. He was trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"We've reached land, Zuko" Iroh said.

"Cool" Zuko replied with a slight sigh that made his uncle realize something.

"You don't care that we reached land and you don't want to go into the small fire nation town with me, do you?" Iroh replied.

"Fine, I'll go but on one condition, I get to explore the village on my own" Zuko replied

"Of course, nephew" Iroh replied putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"As long as we meet at that tea shop I've been hearing stories about" Iroh replied with a slight smile.

Zuko laughed.

"Ohh, uncle" Zuko said as he and his uncle walked off the ship.

The village they entered was a small fire nation village that was a few miles toward the Earth Kingdom. The village wasn't packed but it was pretty big. Shops lined the streets selling clothes, food, supplies, and everything else. Zuko left his uncle in the square and decided to explore the rest of the village. Zuko walked past a bar and was greeted by a girl with hair like fire, pale skin and eyes that were brighter and more golden than Zuko's. Her hair was hidden in a black hood and she carried a single Katana.

"Hey Zuko" The tall girl said with a smirk.

Zuko turned to face the girl.

"How do you know my name?" Zuko replied.

"I have my ways" The girl replied holding a small flame in her fingertips and then blowing it out.

Zuko crossed his arms.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The girl asked.

"Sure, it's better than getting tea with my uncle" Zuko replied with a smile.

The girl laughed and then Zuko followed her into the bar.

After having a few drinks, Zuko told her his stories about traveling on the sea.

"That's terrible that you've spent your whole life on the sea and had no one to share it with" The girl said as reached for Zuko's hand and held it.

"It was nice meeting you" The girl replied as she got up from the bar and ran out the door.

"Wait, I never caught your name" Zuko replied.

"We will meet again soon and then I shall tell you my name." The girl replied.

Zuko walked to the tea shop where his uncle was and then walked inside and sat down next to his uncle.

"Where have you been nephew?, you've been gone for nearly an hour" Iroh asked.

"It's a long story" Zuko replied.

"Did you meet a girl?" Iroh asked with a smirk.

"Yes'' Zuko replied.

"Who was she?" Iroh asked.

"She knew me, she could bend fire and I never caught her name." Zuko replied.

"Anything Else, nephew?" Iroh asked

"She offered to buy me a drink, I told her about my adventures on the sea and then she just left" Zuko replied.

"Ahh, she's the mysterious type of girl" Iroh replied

"Let's get back to the ship" Iroh said as he and Zuko walked out of the tea shop and back to their ship.


	3. Chapter 2 The girl with the golden eyes

Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter. Sorry it was a little late, I've been really busy lately and I haven't had time to write the next chapter.

Zuko couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about that girl who he had encountered and who had bought him a drink. He woke up sweating and pale. His eyes looked across the room. He was back on his ship and he was alone. He heard footsteps coming from above deck. Zuko walked out of his room and above deck, shirtless, to see where the footsteps where coming from. He held a small flame in his hand, guiding him above deck. He stood on the deck and he heard more footsteps.

"Who's there?!" Zuko shouted.

No one answered.

"I'm warning you!" Zuko yelled as he shot a fireball out of his hands.

As he was walking away to go back to his chamber, he heard a voice.

"Hey Zuko" The voice said.

Zuko turned and saw the girl he had encountered yesterday. She wore the same leather jacket and jeans but with a different shirt. Her flame-like hair was below her shoulders and in her fingertips was a small flame, which she blew out.

"Why are you on my ship?" Zuko asked crossing his arms.

"Because I came to see you" The girl replied.

"Ohh, I never caught your name" Zuko said with a low tone.

"My name is Jewel" Jewel replied.

"That's a pretty name" Zuko replied.

Jewel blushed.

"Thanks'' Jewel replied.

Jewel came closer to Zuko, her bright golden eyes on his. Her hand went down toward his abs and felt them. She smiled, looking at Zuko. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and Jewel blew out the torch next to them that was on the wall. Jewel leaned into Zuko, closing the space between them. Zuko just smiled and then closed his eyes. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and then both Zuko and Jewel pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Zuko asked.

"Because I like you, Zuko" Jewel replied.

Jewel went close to Zuko and leaned into his neck. She kissed his neck, hard and then pulling away, gave Zuko her mark on his neck. Zuko smiled and then felt his neck, trying to get the mark off but it wouldn't come off.

Jewel sighed.

"Zuko, I have to go" Jewel replied.

"I'll see you soon" Jewel said.

Zuko nodded his head slightly.

"It's getting late anyway" Jewel replied.

Zuko pulled Jewel into a tight bear hug that sent shivers up Jewel's spine.

"I'll miss you" Zuko replied.

Zuko took his fingers and tilted Jewels head slightly and then kissed her again. Jewel smiled and then just closed her eyes. Jewel liked Zuko, his body, his scent that smelled like strong burning bark and his lips, which tasted warm and moist. They pulled away and Jewel smiled with a strong blush on her pale cheeks.

"I'll miss you too" Jewel replied.

Zuko kissed Jewel on the cheek and waved goodbye before he headed down back to his chambers and then Jewel just left the ship and then looking back, remembered who much she cared about Zuko.

"I'm gonna miss that cute firebending boy" Jewel thought as she reached the village and then howling, called her pet wolf, Scar. Her wolf was a light gray and she called him Scar because his right eye had a scar. Jewel got on her pet wolf.

"Let's go home, Scar" Jewel said as she petted her wolf and then with a loud whistle, rode her pet all the way home. As they rode through the forest, she thought of Zuko and his amazing body and his great kisses. A strong blush came to her pale cheeks. Once she had reached her home, she gave her wolf a bone and then went to sleep in her warm bed, thinking of Zuko.


	4. Chapter 3: The Stress

Hey guys. Sorry this late. I've been so busy lately, that have had no time to work on this fanfic. Hope you guys can forgive me but I got a tight schedule. Enjoy this next chapter.

Azula's POV

It was midday in the Fire Nation. Even though Azula was Firelord, the Fire Nation was doing well. She wasn't evil anymore, since Katara came into her life. She didn't treat her peasants like any other Firelord; mean, selfish, and high taxes. She allowed the peasants to be free and happy; she only passed a few laws to protect her people. Katara and Azula had been together for two years now and Azula was happier than anyone else in the Fire Nation. She only torched her prisoners of war, to get important information out of them.

Azula was in her study, working on some papers that had to be dealt with. She heard on a knock on her door and allowed the person's entry into her study. It was Katara, her beautiful girlfriend, wearing Fire Nation clothing. She wore a short, red dress with the Fire Nation symbol on it and it was sleeveless. The only thing blue was her mother's necklace, which was around her neck. Her hair was down and long and beautiful. Azula's mouth dropped open, looking up at Katara from her huge pile of papers.

"Good afternoon, Firelord" Katara said with a bow.

Azula laughed.

Azula got up and pulled Katara into her. Katara smiled at Azula. Azula hated wearing the Firelord robes because they were hot and sweaty. Azula leaned into Katara, closing the space between them. Katara leaned in back and closed her eyes. Katara wrapped her arms around Azula's neck. Their kissing was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"What is it now?" Azula yelled.

No answer…

Azula pulled Katara into a long hug and then there was another loud knock on the door. Azula ignored the knocking on the door and looked into Katara's deep blue eyes. Katara smiled back at Azula.

"How are you doing, Azula?" Katara asked.

"Work has been piling up like crazy and I haven't gotten to see you." Azula replied.

"Aww, I've missed you too" Katara replied with a strong blush on her cheeks.

"How about I make it up to you?" Katara asked.

"Ok and how would you do that?" Azula asked.

"Meet me in my chambers tonight" Katara said with an evil smirk.

"Ok" Azula replied.

Katara kissed Azula on the cheek and left the room. Azula went back to organizing and figuring out papers…

Cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comment what you would like me to add to the story and what you think of it. Also comment on what other fanfics you would like me to write next. I take requests!


	5. Chapter 4 Longing

Hey guys. I'm back and happy that you guys like my story so far. Just letting you guys know, there is gonna be 30 chapters in total and that's why it's taking me so long to finish. Keep the reviews and views coming and I will write more. Enjoy!

Jewel's POV

Longing, that's what it was. A feeling that had hit me almost too quick, causing me to fall back onto my soft, warm bed. A feeling that could cause almost anyone, well... pain and sadness, I guess. I missed Zuko, his scent, his warm body pressed against mine and his soft lips pressed against mine. I couldn't help how I felt about that cute firebending boy. My pet wolf, Scar came to me and jumped on my bed next to me and curled up next to me. I had woken up in the middle of the night, crying and sweating. I wiped my tears away and my eyes were red from crying. It was full moon and the moon was bright and it lit my bedroom. My pet wolf, Scar, howled at the sight of the full moon. My wolf was looking out the window. I got up and turned to my wolf.

"What is it, Scar?" I asked as I petted his soft, gray fur.

I looked out the window and saw a Fire nation ship in the distance, leaving the port.

"Zuko's ship" I thought. I grabbed my leather jacket and threw it on and then I grabbed a backpack that had everything I might and my sword and mounted my wolf. "Let's go, Scar'' I said to my wolf as my wolf ran out the door and following the ship. My wolf ran as fast as he could, chasing after the ship. We ran through the town, faster and faster toward the ship. We reached the port where the ship was docked. I told my pet wolf to jump and he did. We landed perfectly on the ship. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I got off my wolf and looked around. The ship was leaving the dock, with me and my wolf on it. All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and then put a cloth over my mouth. My eyes closed, everything went dark.

Zuko's POV

"NO! JEWEL" Zuko said in his nightmare.

Zuko woke up sweating and panting heavenly. He looked around. He was in his quarters, in his own ship. He wiped the sweat off his face. He got out of his bed, shirtless and walked up the stairs to the main deck.

Iroh, Zuko's uncle greeted him.

"What's wrong? Zuko" Iroh asked as he poured himself a cup of jasmine tea.

"I can't sleep uncle, I keep having nightmares." Zuko replied.

"About Jewel, I'm guessing" Iroh replied.

"How did you know, uncle?" Zuko asked as his Iroh gave him a cup of tea.

"I have my ways, nephew" Iroh replied.

"It's pretty clear how you feel about her, Zuko" Iroh replied.

"Why don't you go after her?" Iroh asked.

"I can't, I have no clue where she is" Zuko replied.

"In time, she will come" Iroh said as he got up and left.

Thank you guys for reading. Sorry it's really short. Chapter five coming soon.


	6. Chapter 5 The Garden of Fire

Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I know what you're all thinking. Why did this take so long and why haven't you been writing. I've been busy lately. Enjoy!

Jewel's Pov

I didn't know where I was, why I was here and who had brought me here. I was in the Fire Nation. I looked around. I was in a beautiful bedroom. My wolf, Scar was asleep next to my bed in a dog bed. I grabbed my leather jacket and my sword and quietly shut the door. I walked down a pathway that led to a garden. The garden was beautiful. A large oak tree stood in a center of the garden, along with a beautiful koi pond, which was surrounded by a variety of different flowers and butterflies of all kinds gliding around the flowers. Then I saw him.

"Zuko!" I yelled.

No answer.

Then he vanished and I realized I had been seeing things. I sat down under the oak the tree and began to cry. I hated it here. The Fire Nation sucked. I heard footsteps and voices approaching me.

"Hello Jewel" The voice said

I turned to face Azula, the Fire Lord.

"You, bitch!" I yelled

"Where's Zuko?" I asked

"Zuzu's on a ship, In the Earth Kingdom" Azula replied crossing her arms.

"Why the hell I am here?" I asked looking deep into Azula's eyes and giving her death stare so she knew I meant business.

"Sorry my guards had to capture you but I thought you were a stowaway" Azula replied giving me a look that showed she had less hatred in her eyes.

"You will be returning to the Earth Kingdom to see Zuzu tomorrow and you are dismissed" Azula said walking away toward her chambers.

"I have some business to attend to" Azula replied as walked away.


	7. Chapter 6 The long way home

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I got a review that asked me to keep Azula and Katara together because they are the best pair ever. And I shall as requested by that one person. Keep the reviews and views coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. But this time, the chapters are longer because you guys have been begging me for more and I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload, I've been so busy. I'm sorry guys. Enjoy! **

Azula's POV

I had just walked away from Jewel and was headed straight for my bedroom at Katara's request for me there. I opened the door and my mouth dropped open. Katara was wearing a gorgeous blue dress and her hair was down and long. She sat down on our bed, staring at me with those bright blue eyes.

"Hey Sexy" She said with a smile.

I couldn't say anything. I was still in shock.

"Azula?" She asked in a sweet voice that turned me on, ever so slightly.

"Azula'' She said again but this time leaning in to me and whispering in my ear.

My face turned a deep crimson of red.

"Yah" I replied.

Katara got up and closed the door, before getting back up on the bed again. She began to kiss me down my neck and then on my lips a few times, nice and soft and then hard and passionate, making me moan with pleasure. Next thing I knew, her dress was on the floor. Sounds of moans and pleasure could be heard from their room. I'm gonna let you readers use your imagination and picture your own Azutara scene of what's happening in their bedroom.

The Next day….

Jewel's POV

It felt like hours before I was being dragged out of the Fire Nation and onto a ship toward the Earth Kingdom. Neither Azula nor Katara had come along, so I was stuck on the ship alone. My pet wolf was asleep on the main deck and so was I. The worst part was, it was raining and none of the guards on the ship let me have my own room so I was forced to sleep outside in the cold pouring rain. I started to cry again. I crawled up into a ball and rocked myself back and forth. My eyes became red from crying. My wolf came over to me and slept next to me. I stroked my wolf's fur and started to calm myself down. I wiped my tears away and then heard someone call my name.

"Jewel, you needed on the bridge" The guard said as he led me toward the bridge.

"Ah, Jewel, come in and have a seat" The captain said as he sat in a chair.

I sat down and looked over at the captain.

"We will be arriving in the Earth Kingdom soon" The captain said with a sigh.

"Yes, I understand" I replied almost dozing off from lack of sleep.

"You are going to see Zuko and only him, which means that you shall not leave the Earth Kingdom, unless you're leaving with him or if Azula says so" The captain said.

"Understood?" The captain asked me with a death stare that showed me that he meant business.

"Yes Sir" I replied before looking down at the floor again.

"Sir, were here" One of the guards said.

"Good" The captain replied.

Next thing I knew, I was being dragged off the ship toward The Earth Kingdom. My eyes looked around the busy streets that were crowded with people. Then I saw him, walking with his uncle.

"Zuko!" I called out to him trying to release myself from the guards grip.

He turned around and ran to me.

"Jewel!" he yelled.

The guards released me and surrounded Zuko; I fell onto the ground from being dropped by the guards. I looked up. Zuko blasted fireball, after fireball at the guards, causing three of them to fall back wards into the water and the other three to run away, like idiots. I ran to Zuko and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"My Hero" I said as I kissed his cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

"I missed you" Zuko said holding me closer.

"So did I" I said blushing furiously.

**Sorry guys, I have to end it here. I have writers block and I'm really tired. Listen, I'm gonna continue my Korrasami story but I need you readers to review this story and give me ideas for this fanfiction and the Korrasami fanfiction. God, My head hurts. I shall continue this when my writers block disappears. Hope you readers will understand. **


	8. Chapter 7 Way with words

**Hey guys. I'm back and my writer's block has finally vanished and I can finally publish this. I'm very sorry, you readers had to wait this long. So here you guys go! Enjoy!**

Jewel's Pov

After Zuko and I had spent at least an hour together expressing how much we missed one other, we spent the entire afternoon walking through the city, enjoying the beautiful, but crowded city. We sat down by a fountain and Zuko put his arm around me and we stayed like that for a while. "So..." Zuko said. "So..." I replied back. "What are you planning to do tomorrow?" Zuko asked. "I'm thinking about sneaking out of the city and going to Ember Island" I replied leaning back into Zuko, smiling.

"Can I come with you?" Zuko asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" I asked Zuko with a laugh. "Because I thought… Well that you didn't want me there with you because you got over me or something like that" Zuko said trying to spit the words out of his mouth.

"No, of course not" I replied as Zuko stroked my hair.

"I thought about you a lot when I was home and when I was kidnapped and when I was in the Fire Nation" I replied as kissed Zuko on the cheek.

"I thought a lot about you too" Zuko replied in a very sincere voice.

"Now how the hell are we going to sneak out of the city when Azula has guards everywhere that will stop at nothing to track us down and kill us?" Zuko asked me with no emotion on his face.

"We will do it together as a team, my cute firebending boy" I replied giving Zuko a kiss on the nose.

He smiled at my cute gesture and nickname.

"Ok then, hot stuff" Zuko said with a wink that made me blush.

Azula's POV

I sat down in my throne, eager and patiently waiting for my messenger to arrive with information on Zuko and Jewel's position in the Earth Kingdom and what they were doing with their lives. The messenger walked into the throne room and bowed when he reached me sitting in my throne.

"Your majesty, news of Jewel and Zuko" The messenger said.

"What is it?" I asked starting to lose my patience.

"The Dai Li has tracked them to the far eastern part of the city, the closest place to the train station where they could make an escape, your majesty." The messenger replied still bowing before me.

"Doesn't Zuzu and his stupid girlfriend ever quit?" I asked myself while slamming my fists down onto the sides my throne.

"I don't know your majesty" The messenger said confused and scared of what I would say to him.

"You're dismissed!" I yelled right before the messenger ran out of my throne room.

Just then, Katara walked in, her eyes filled with concern for me and my sudden outburst toward the messenger. She walked up to me on my throne and then went behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, causing me to blush because of the sudden action. Next thing I knew she was breathing down my neck and then she was breathing into my ear. I began to sweat and my heart was beating out of my chest. She whispered into my ear.

"Leave Zuko and Jewel alone, Azula" She whispered in a calm voice that made my face turn redder.

"They are lovers and you are trying to break them apart" Katara said while rubbing my back.

"All they want is to escape the city and be together, is that too much to ask from you?" She asked me with her blue eyes filled with concern which made me blush more.

"Damn, those blue eyes" I thought.

"I WANT THEM TRACKED DOWN AND KILLED!" I yelled with tears in my eyes and the yell was so loud that half of the palace could hear it.

Katara grabbed me by wrists and pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back, as I cried into her shoulders.

"Shh Azula" Katara whispered as she kissed my hair.

"Just because your Firelord doesn't mean that you could go and ruin your brother's love life and make him unhappy" Katara said in a sweet voice.

"Are you happy with me?" I asked.

"Yes and I never could be happier with anyone else" Katara replied as she kissed my cheek.

"I love you Katara" I said smiling.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky and I always will love you" Katara said right before she kissed me on the lips.

Katara wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt like I was falling onto a cloud and the kiss felt like a dream come true.

"Your majesty?" The general asked crossing his arms.

We pulled away so I could reply.

"What is it, General Lee?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Zuko and Jewel have escaped onto a train out of the Earth Kingdom" General Lee replied.

"Should I send men to track them down and kill them?" General Lee asked me.

"No, let them go and you're dismissed." I replied as General Lee walked out of the room, leaving me and Katara to some alone time.

**Well, there you guys go. A little bit of Katara helping Azula with her angry issues as requested. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I have some bad news. I have not that much time in schedule to write thirty whole chapters but I'm going to write 2-4 more chapters for you guys and I need an idea for the next chapter. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as it's good and creative and hilarious then I'll write it as my next chapter. Giving a shout out to all my readers who read this and my other fanfiction and to all the Korrasami and Azutara shippers out there, you guys are amazing. Review and read this if you can. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
